Mad Experiments
by green-gold-fox
Summary: Giovanni had just order the death of Ash, but the Doctor has suggested him for the use of his next experimentation. What will happen to Ash.
1. Change of Plans

I do not own any thing related with Pokemon, expect the plot and characters not mention in the series.

* * *

In an underground base, on an island south of Ever Grande City, a Team Rocket base is found. This base is mostly a research and development base. It took Team Rocket some time to find a perfect place for a base and a place Team Magma and Aqua has not been before. They have also turned it into a beach resort to cover up their operations there.

Beep. Beep. Beep…

"Would someone answer the phone, I am busy in here!" Ducky yelled from his office

"Hello." one of his lab assistants said

"GET ME THE DOCTOR ON THE PHONE NOW!" is heard on the phone

The lab assistant dropped the phone and ran to Ducky's office. As he enters in the office, he sees that the doctor is reading a science fiction novel. The doctor looks up and is mad.

"This better be good. I was getting to the good part."

"Sir, the boss in on the phone. He wants you now."

"Have it transferred to my office."

As the lab assistant runs back to the phone to transfer the call, the doctor gets up and quickly gathers the corners of a sheet he has placed on his desk. He picks the sheet off his desk and sets it on the floor, reveling a clean desk and sits back down. He opens a file folder and makes it look like he was working. When he heard a beep on his video phone he pushed a button and takes off his reading glasses.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to take out a target for me."

"Sir. Who is it and where is he now?"

"He is currently located at Slateport City at the beach. I want it to look like an accident." he said as a picture is printed out on the fax machine.

"Sir, I see. What has he done?"

"He has foiled many of my plans. I do not want him to meddle in my affairs any more."

"Sir, if I may ask, besides killing him, why don't I capture him and use him in of my experiments?"

There was a long silence from the man on other end of the phone. All you could hear is a purring noise.

"To prolong his suffering. Do it." the man said and the screen went blank.

The doctor leans back in his chair and stretches. He did not notice that a person had entered in his office.

"You are such a slob. Have you ever heard of a trash can?" she said

"Annie, you hurt my feelings."

"Well it is true. You eat like a snorlax. Your desk is always covered in food wrappers, containers and old drink cups."

"Hump. I would not criticize me. You have some flaws yourself, a short tempered redheaded tomboy."

"Shut up. What did the boss want?"

"He wanted us to take out a target, but I convinced him to let me capture him and use him in one of my experiments."

"You are a quack pot."

"I resent that. I am scientist who see there is no such things as boundaries and I do what ever I want to." he said crossing his arms.

"Yah, yah, where is he?"

"He is at Slateport City on the beach. Here is his picture. I think his disappearance should a good one."

"I think you have been reading too many of those science fiction novels." she said leaving his office.

As she leaves, the doctor opens up a draw and pulls out a slice of pizza. He converted that drawer as a refrigerator. He finds his book he was reading and starts to read again. He soon put the book down and walks out of his office. He calls for an assistant to follow him and walks to another room.

"Get this room ready for my next experiment. Make sure the container is ready for use when the subject arrives, and gather all of my equipment for experiment enhancement II." he said leavening the room

Inside the room is a large glass container in the center of the room, and is similar to the one Mew Two was in. The control panel in front of the container. The glass cylinder, when retracted in a hidden cavity below the base of the container. Above it is the lid to the container, attached to the ceiling. The assistant just sighs and begin the task that was assign to him.

At another part of the underground base, Annie is walking into one of the break rooms. As she walks in, she sees a group of six playing poker. The group looks up as she enters and starts to talk among themselves. Soon they start catcalling at her and whistling.

"Hey baby." one said

"What are you up to, you want to play strip poker with us?" another said

"Mum, a redhead" a third one said

"Hey sweet cheeks." a fourth said

The group keeps on doing this while she was making her a cup of coffee. She got tired of it and pulled out one of her guns and shot at he offender who called her sweet cheeks. The bullet went through the center heart on the Ace of heart card. The whole group went white in the face.

"I believe you do not talk to a superior officer like that. Next time, I will not miss and I will aim a lot lower." she said as she hostler her weapon.

A man ran into the room and saw Annie.

"What happen captain?"

"You need to keep your men in check. Now we have a mission to do. Get ready, we leave within the hour."

"Yes ma'am." he said "You heard her, move."

The six card players got up and ran out the door. Annie walks over to the table they were at and picked up the card she shot at. She moved over to the bulletin board and placed it on it with a black pushpin and left to get ready herself.

"_That will teach those pigs never to do that again. I guess I will leave that up for a while to remind them. I hope this mission is worth it. I rather destroy the brat. Oh well, I got a good ideal to make his disappearance a good one._" she thought to herself

At Slateport City, Ash and his friends are enjoying themselves. With him is May, Max, Brock, his mother Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey and even Gary is there. It is a few days after the Hoenn League Championships. Ash has placed fourth, and is pleased with himself. Misty, Gary, Oak, him mom and Tracey had came and watch him compete. They have been invited to Slateport City to have fun and relax, by Professor Birch. All of them are proud of his accomplishment.

Delia is relaxing in a beach chair reading a book. Oak was doing the same thing but fell asleep. Pikachu and Max are busy making a sand castle with the help of Tracey and Birch. May is sun tanning. Ash, Gary and Misty are having a swimming race. Ash was in last place, but he would not give up. As he started to close the gap between the others, he got hit in the stomach by something. Misty and Gary turn back when he yelled out in pain. As they turn, they see two blue fins break the surface of the water heading straight for him.

"Ash look out!" they yelled but did not help him much.

Ash was being attacked by two sharpedo, using its rough skin ability. They are hitting him and scratching him up. One hit him in the face with toxic. The other hit him in the stomach again, knocking him unconscious, and then he was dragged underneath.

Misty seeing this called out her staryu and starmie. Gary and her grabbed a hold of her pokemon and went after Ash. Max and the others seeing what was going on ran to the shoreline. Brock called out his midkip to help out. Once Misty and Gary spotted Ash, she had them attack the two sharpedo. As Gary swam over to Ash, midkip appeared. Gary gabbed it and was help over to Ash. He grabbed him and headed for the surface. The two sharpedo turn tail and swim away. Misty and Gary surfaced with Ash, and swam to shore.

Max had run for a lifeguard for help. He came back as they pulled Ash out of the water. The lifeguard preformed CPR and got Ash breathing again. An ambulance soon arrived and took him to the hospital. Every one there gathered up their things and left to go to the hospital.

Out in the ocean a few miles from the beach, a boat is sitting idle. A redheaded person is waiting impatiently.

"They should have gotten the kid by now. Where in the hell are they." Annie said

Few minutes later, the two sharpedo surfaced.

"Where is the kid? You stupid pokemon, how could have you filed one simple mission. Return."

"So did they get him captain?" a person asked

"No, we have to try again. Find out if they took him to the hospital. For tonight we take him. I have to call the quack pot."

"Ma'am." he said and left

Beep. Beep. Beep… "Why does he never answer his phone? PICK UP YOU QUACK POT!"

At the base, the doctor is fast asleep, in his office, leaning back in his chair with a magazine over his face. He sneezes and wakes up to the sound of the phone. He reaches over and turns on the speaker part only.

"What?"

"The kid got away; he had help from his friends."

"WHAT!" he said and turns on the video screen.

"Don't worry; I believe they have taken him to the hospital. We will get him tonight. By the way, do you ever blow you nose?" she said and turn off the link.

"_Oh well, I guess I have to wait till they bring him to me. Sad, I wanted to start tonight._" he thought to himself

He sneezed again and pulled off his tie. He used it to blow his nose and threw it behind him, and it landed in a pile of other ties that had came to the same fate as it. He got up and walked out of his office, and headed for the cafeteria.

At the hospital Ash was taken to, they have Ash in stable condition. They gave him something to combat the toxic attack and are bandaging him up. They had found he had three cracked ribs, many gashes on his arm, legs, chest and back. He had lost a lot blood, but is doing fine now. He is in a room now, while his mom and friends are in the waiting room waiting on hearing the condition of Ash. His mother is sobbing away, with pikachu in her lap. Oak is sitting by her, while rests of the group are discussing what may have caused the sharpedo to attack Ash.

Few hours later, a doctor comes and finds them. He sees that there is a large group.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" he asked

"I am here."

"Mrs. Ketchum, your son is doing fine now. He is still unconscious. He has many gashes on his body and three cracked ribs. I sorry to state you can not see him now. I have called to the pokemon center, and Nurse Joy has rooms ready for you. It is late, I suggest you all go, and get some rest. I will call if his condition changes. You can come and see him in the morning around nine.

"Thank you doctor." Delia said

The group gathers up and left for the pokemon center. As they enter, Nurse Joy walks up to them.

"Hello. I have rooms ready for all of you. Have you eaten?"

"No, but I am not hungry." Delia said

"Okay, if any of you are hungry let me know." she said and waked away

"Guys, I am going to bed." Delia said followed by pikachu

"Man, I wish this did not happen. Why did those sharpedo attack Ash?" Max asked

"Who knows what a pokemon would do. We still do not know a lot about them." Birch said

"Lets all go to bed. In the morning we will see Ash. Goodnight." Oak said

So they all went to bed, the girls in one room and the boys split up in two different rooms.

About two in the morning, a van pulls up in the parking lot at the hospital. Three people step out and head for the side of the building and send grappling hooks up.

"What floor did she say he was on?" one man asked

"He is on the third floor, fifth window going left to right on the north side of the building." man two said

"Let's get this over with. I was winning at the poker game." man three said

"No you weren't, you were losing." man one said

"_SHUT UP AND GET YOUR JOB DONE NOW!_" a voice came over their radio headsets.

So they propel up to the third floor and enter in. One of them enters first and steps outside the room and reads the name of the occupant of the room. He ducks back in and single for the other two to come in. They turn off the equipment and take Ash out of bed. As they start to leave out the window, a nurse comes walking in to check on the patient of the room. She screams, and one of the kidnapers throws a small ball and the room is quickly filled up with black thick smoke. They quickly repel back down and take off in their van. A security officer on duty at the hospital hears the nurses scream and comes running into the room. He sees what has happen and runs to the window to only see as a van turns a corner and disappear in the night.

An Officer Jenny was called and came in to take a kidnapping report and is shocked that it is the same kid that was attacked by sharpedo from the previous day. She travels to the pokemon center to tell the bad new to his mother. She gets to the pokemon center around four in the morning and finds Nurse Joy.

"Officer Jenny what can I do for you?" she asks

"I need you to get Delia Ketchum for me. I have some bad news to tell her."

"What happen?"

"He has been kidnapped."

"I'll get her."

Nurse Joy goes off and gets Delia. She comes out with Misty, May, and pikachu.

"Officer Jenny you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have some bad news about your son. He has been kidnapped."

"He has been what?" Delia said

"I am sorry, but he has been kidnapped. We do not know who has taken him. I will contact you if I have any new information." she said and left

When Misty and May heard what happen, Misty ran to the boys room to tell what happen. They came out and Oak came over to where Many and Delia was.

"I can't believe this. Who would have taken Ash?" Delia said

"I do not know. Let's sit down." Oak said as he leads her to a chair.

"This is not good. Pikachu and she are taking it very hard. What can we do?" Misty asked

"The only thing we can do is be there for them, and hope they find Ash soon." Brock said

"I will go get us some tea." May said heading off to find Nurse Joy.

"Where is pikachu?" Max asked

"I believe he went back to our room." Misty said

All of them stayed awake from the terrible news. They could not go back to sleep with the though of Ash being kidnapped. Pikachu is by himself crying away. He has found Ashes vest and curled up in it, and fell asleep. Delia had come back in their room to change and found him that way. She picked him off the floor and laid him on her lap. She petted him for awhile. Soon sets him and Ashes vest on her bed. She got changed and went back out with the others.

In a plane flying over the ocean, heading to the Team Rocket base. Annie is pleased with herself. She has gotten Ash. They are about half way to the base, when Ash starts to wake up. He hears a loud buzzing sound. He is hurting all over. He opens his eyes, but what he sees is burled.

"Pikachu?"

"Ma'am he is wakening up."

Annie walks over and sets him up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asks groggy

"Your worst nightmare." she said and let him drop back to the floor

Ash was left coughing.

They arrived around eight in the morning. Ash was taken into a cell and Annie reported to the doctor. As she walked in his office, she finds him not there. She grabs on of the assistant and they tell her he is in experiment room thirteen. As she walks in, she sees him actually working. He is busy getting his instruments together. She see on one table different colored vials of liquids in what looked like test tubes, with lids on top of them, but they were bigger, four inches in length and three inches in circumference. He is ordering one of his lab assistants to run maintenance on the equipment. She walks up to him.

"We got the kid and he's in one of the cells."

"Good, bring him to me." he said imitating a man scientist

She just rolled her eyes and left with two of the lab assistants.

Ash was still groggy. He still can not see clearly. He wants to get up, but it hurts when he moves and coughs. He is cold and is shacking bad. He is not feeling good, and his wounds have reopened. He hears footsteps coming towards him. A female voice is heard ordering someone to get him. Two people come walking in, and Ash tries to clear his eyes, but is no luck. They pick him up and Ash give out a cry of pain. They carry him to where the doctor is. As they enter they head over to a table and lay him down on it. The doctor came over and was mad.

"Annie what did you do to him?"

"What, you told me to make his disappearance a good one. So I had my sharpedo attack him and bring him to me, but they failed."

The doctor started looking over Ash and as he pressed on his ribs, Ash gave out a cry of pain. The doctor just cusses to himself. He orders two of his assistants to take off his bandages and change him into shorts, and to clean out his wounds.

"Dam it Annie, I am going have to wait till he heals up some before I start my experiments on him."

"Well you told me to make it look good, so I did. You can't blame me for that."

"Yah, but I can blame you for not getting him the first time."

"On no you don't, it was not my fault."

"Yes it was."

They argued back and fourth for a good time. Calling each other names.

"Doctor. Doctor." one of his assistants trying to get his attention.

"WHAT!"

"Sir, we are finished."

"Fine, place the leads on him, and get the needles inserted. Once you get that done, place him in the chamber, and restrain him, I do not want him to pull the needles out."

"I am out of here." Annie said

"Good I do not think I can keep on looking at your ugly face." he said

She turned around at his remark and hit him the face and he fell back. She left and some of his underlings came running to him. He got up and went to a mirror. He saw that his right eye was puffing up. He walked over to medicine cabinet and pulled out an ice pack.

"Tell me when you are done, I'll be in my office." he said and left

So they attached all the leads and needles to Ash. Once done they placed him in the chamber. They placed a face mask over his mouth, and strapped it around his head. They pick him up and restrain him to a pole attached to the base of the chamber. They check on his vitals, and make sure everything was hooked up properly. Once done with that they made the glass cylinder come up and seal it off and added a clear liquid.

While all of this going on, All Ash felt was them clean out his wounds, and placing the needles and leads on. He could not move, he was too weak. He somewhat saw as they placed the face mask on him. He is getting scared now. He felt as he was picked up again and was stood up, and as they restrain him to something and wrap something over his chest, arms, wrists, and ankles. As they left him, he heard something move up around him and the sound of the room was cut off. He then felt something cold hit his feet. The liquid quickly filled up the chamber and the restraints are pulled tighter and his back press against a pole, his arms are pulled to his side and hit against something. He does not know what they want with him, and he tires to move, but he can't move his arms and legs. He wished he could see clearly, but he can not. He starts to panic. On a monitor, a person is watching as his hear rate goes up. He yells to the others.

"Dam, he is panicking, give him the sedative now before goes into shock."

A liquid ran through a one of many IV lines attached to Ash, and Ash felt himself drifting and then nothing.

"I'll go tell the Doctor we are finished, and we had to sedate him." one person said and left

------

A little background info on the Ducky and Annie:

Doctor Ducky Webster is a brilliant genetics researcher. He lost his licenses when he went too far in one of his experiments. He made his lab explode, killing many people to cover his disappearance and to fake his death. He was working for Team Rocket at the time he was discovered experimenting on pokemon to make them stronger. He is thirty five.

Annie Kill. Her real last name is Connor. She joined up with Team Rocket when she ran away from home at the age of sixteen. She hated her family. Her parents showed more attention to her six older brothers. They wanted a seventh son, but had her. She got hand me downs and was pretty much ignored and was somewhat glad she ran away. At age eighteen, she was a top agent and she got revenge on her family by twenty. She is now twenty five.

Between the two of them, they fight like brother and sister. She sees that if something needs to be done, do it right there and now, before it becomes a problem later. She is one for rules, but will bend them when necessary. Ducky on the other hand is laid back kind of person. He sees that you should enjoy life and does every thing last minute. Rules, he does not follow many of them and brake as many he can. He is a bit messy. He eats junk food mostly and his desk in his office is usually covered in empty food and drink containers. He had come up with the sheet ideal to quickly to clean up his desk. About every two weeks he has one of his assistants to clean up his office. He is into science fiction novels. His office has piles of books he has read. They fight off and on. When Ducky gets her really mad see will hit him, which is mostly in the face. After that, he goes off to his office to sulk for a while.

* * *

Well how was this for the first chapter? It is my second attempt of writing fan faction. I came up with it when typing my other story _Forgotten Love, Know Son. _Many people like it so far and I have nine chapters up for it. I hope you like this one; I work on it when I come up with writers block on the other story, which usually does not last long. I had to restart this one twice, but chapter one is finished. I hope I explained the chamber scene enough for you to understand it. I can not come with a good description for it. I will try and fix it later. Tell me how you like it so far. See ya'll.

Green Gold Fox


	2. Worse Then Eating Chop Liver

I would like to thank everyone who has replied to my new fan-faction and I am glad you like it. It seems this one is popular. If you think I am slow at posting new chapters up for this story, remember I am working on another story at the same time and that shortly I will be heading back to college and also I have been in a writers block with this story since I first posted the first chapter. So be patience, because it is rewarded in the end.

* * *

A week later, Delia and the others have not heard of any news of Ash. They have been staying at the pokemon center all of this time. Nurse Joy has been really nice to them. Officer Jenny suggested that they all go home and she would contact them if she had any news of Ash. While leaving, Jessie, James, and Meowth appeared but did not stay long. Pikachu thunder them away even before they started their motto.

"Kids I think it would be wise if you all go home yourselves. I will contact you if I get any information on Ash." Delia said

"Are you sure Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asks

"Yes, I will be okay." Delia said

"Okay Mrs. Ketchum." Brock said

They said their goodbyes to each other, and left for home. May and Max traveled with Professor Birch. Brock and Misty traveled with Oak, Gary, Tracey, and Delia till they reach Kanto, then they left for their own homes.

At the underground research base south of Ever Grande City, they have been keeping Ash sedated since his first panic attack. Ash is dreaming he is swimming. He sees something circling around him. He can not make out what it is, it is too dark. Something brushes against his back. He turns around, nothing is there. All a sudden he is hit in the stomach, sides and back. He wakes up and is breathing heard. He looks around and sees he is in something round and with liquid. He is cold. Bits and pieces of past events flood back to him. He remembers being attacked by something and then getting hit in the face and he could not see. He then felt something hit him hard in the stomach and he blanked out, but he is not for sure where he is now.

He looks around and sees people walking around doing various tasks. One person looks up from a screen and took off running, and left the room. He can not hear what is going on outside and he hurts still. He tries to move his arms and legs, but can not. He looks down and sees a strap around his chest, about three inches wide. He looks to his left and sees his upper arm and wrist are strapped to a pole and sees an IV line attached to his hand. As he looks he sees a lot of cuts and gashes all over his body.

He looks back to the room and sees a lot of people looking at him. The man who ran out came back with another man who looked like he was wakened from sleep. A redheaded woman follows them in. He sees the fetched man talking to the others and hits one on the head. He reaches down and messes with something. Ash wished he could hear what is going on.

"Dam it, I told you to turn the temperature up on the chamber to seventy five degrees yesterday. Do you have jelly in your ears?" Ducky said "How are his vitals?"

"His blood presser is in the norm, heart rate norm, and he is not having trouble breathing."

"Good." Ducky said

The doctor walked over to the end of the control panel and turned on a microphone. Ash was fallen asleep till he heard noise coming from the room. He jumped and looks out to the group that has gathered. He notices the liquid around him was warming up. He heard a voice and looked around to find who was talking He sees the man that was fetched slightly bent down, talking to a microphone.

"Do you hear me?" Ducky asked "If you hear me, nod your head yes."

Ash nodded his head. He tried to speak but his voice was horsed. He tried again and asked his question to the doctor.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked

The doctor chuckled and Ash did not like it.

"You are at a Team Rocket research and development base. For who I, I am Doctor Ducky Webster, best genetics researcher around." he said

"More like a quack pot mad scientist." Annie said rolling her eyes

"Hey, shut up you reject from a beauty pageant." he yelled at Annie

Ash was left in silence as the two fought between each other. It went on for a few minutes till the lab assistants broke them up. Annie stormed out of the room. The doctor straightens up his lab coat and started to sneeze. He grabs his tie and uses it as a tissue. He saw what he had done and took it off, ordering one of the assistants to take it to clean it. The assistant walked out of the room with a disgusted look on his face. The doctor walked back to the microphone.

"What do you want with me?" Ash asked

"Oh, it is simple. The boss wanted you eliminated, but I suggested that I could use you in my next project instead. He agreed and you are now my guinea pig for my next project." he said and turned off the microphone.

Ash did not like what he had just heard and started to yell at the top of his lungs, and pulling at his bonds. His throat hurt, but he kept on yelling. He finally noticed that no one was paying attention to him and quit. He saw as the doctor ordered the assistants around.

"Get the serums out of the back room now. Pull out the lime green ones."

Many of the lab assistants are at the computers adjusting settings. One comes out with the requested serums. He is pushing a cart and on it were ten test tubes setting in a wooden holder, color lime green. Ash noticed that they were bigger, four inches in length and three inches in circumference. He does not like the look of them. He watches as the doctor picks one up and talks to someone at the control panel

"I want you to do a red and white blood cell count every two hours. By the time we finish giving him the tenth dose, his immune system will be three times faster at battling infections and other stuff. Make sure the backup generators are on standby. I do not want the chance of losing him when we are hit by a blackout like last month. I lost so many pokemon we where experimenting on."

"Yes sir."

The doctor walked forward to the chamber and looked up at Ash. The doctor smiled an evil grin, and inserts the tube in a slot at the front of the chamber. He twists the tube and Ash noticed as the lime green liquid drains out of the tube and it starts to come through an IV line attached to his right hand. He tries to jerk it free from the restraints, but it is no use. The lime green liquid enters into his body. It burns as it enters and Ash convulses as it race through his system. Soon he stops convulsing and his body is still.

"Sir, his breathing has return back to normal. His heart rate is normal also." someone says

"Good. Wait an hour before administrating the next dose. When you are done with the last dose let me know." he said and left the room

As he was walking to his office, he sees this experimentation will go very well. He also sees this as a potential advancement up in the ranks of Team Rocket. He enters his office and closes his door. He walks over to his desk and tires to open his converted drawer. It does not open, and he looks down. A lock has been placed on it. He gives a sigh and walks over to his closet. He opens it up and pulls out a lock cutter. He walks back and breaks the lock off. He tosses it in the garbage and opens his drawer up. It is empty. He sits down and gives out a sigh of frustration. He knew he stocked it last night, but it is now empty. He gets up and heads over to cafeteria.

"_Just my luck, I have to take it slow with the administration of the serums and now my icebox is empty. Oh, well, this will be my greatest work so far._"


End file.
